


Content

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: White Collar (TV 2009), White Collar (TV 2009) RPF
Genre: I finally watched this show in order after so many years, Multi, and I forgot how much I loved my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Peter Burke thinks about how this wonderful thing with Neal came to be.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Content

It’s late, and the lights over New York are glittering in the background. The sight, usually observed over espresso or wine alike, is ignored for something far greater.

_“Don’t stop.”_ The voice is pleading, begging as they let out a gasp.

_“You didn’t say the magic word.”_ The second voice is gruff, and there’s a whimper.

_“Please, please don’t stop Agent Burke.”_ There’s a hum, and soon there is a cry before a sigh of deep pleasure. There is soon a second sigh, Peter Burke grinning at the slight keen from the man below him. Bright blue eyes are dilated in pleasure, looking up at Peter with adoration and hunger for more. Neal Caffery is a lot of things, and no one would ever suspect him of wanting to be dominated. Con men had to dominate everything, from smiles to their walk and even into sex. Peter remembers the first time he found Neal’s weakness, kissing Neal sweetly as they both bask in pleasure.

It had been their first night together after Peter came home from prison. They’ve drunk enough wine to knock out half of Manhattan, and Neal goes to reach for another glass. He’s leaning over Peter to do so, and Peter grabs Neal’s hair after a moment of watching Neal clumsily grasp the glass. The kiss is bruising, but both men are skilled, and Peter feels Neal submit under his direction. The thrill of getting Neal to  _ beg _ for Peter was exciting and  _ so much more,  _ and dawn is peaking when they fall asleep embraced. Afterward, Neal is all too eager to flit around Peter like an overexcited puppy, letting Peter kiss him in empty hallways or scraped supply closets. 

After bringing the FBI the twin to the Hope Diamond, Neal was released from his collar. He leaves for a month, and for a time Peter has to wonder if he will ever return. He does, in Neal fashion, of course, relaxed on the Burke’s couch with a genuine smile and several exquisite bottles of wine and craft beer. One bottle was already empty, and Peter had to wonder how many before it had been as Neal stands up and sways. Those bright eyes are shining as he looks at the couple, apologizing for leaving but begging to stay in the same breath. It takes Elizabeth grasping Neal’s shoulder and kissing his cheek for the con artist to finally relax. He’s grinning madly as he gracefully flops onto the couch, Peter rolling his eyes as his wife looks delighted. 

Tonight was them celebrating another tough case, Peter finally pulling away to start cleaning up the shaking man beneath him. Neal’s eyes were still slightly glassy, and he’s grinning as he finally sits up.

_“Where did you get so good with your hands like that?”_ He shivered, not missing the proud look in Peter’s eyes.

_“Elizabeth actually, and I’m sure she can teach you as well.”_ He chuckled and delights in the way Neal short-circuits for a moment. He was still taking things slowly with Elizabeth, still unsure of how to properly commit to the three-way relationship they were settling into. They’re patient with him, of course, but Peter can’t help but poke at Neal to see those eyes dart around for a few moments before settling on Peter. After cleaning up, including a short shower that nearly ended up in round two, they settled inside on the couch, feet up on the coffee table still filled with papers. Neal is explaining the con that had saved the day, and Peter listens with a half-smile, head resting on his hand. 

It’s not what he had ever expected to be with Neal Caffrey, but Peter couldn’t find himself wanting for anything else.


End file.
